Remember Me
by Sakura Hanami
Summary: Hari ini aku menikah. Aku bahagia? Jelas. Tapi jauh dalam lubuk hati, aku merana. Kenapa? Calon istriku amnesia dan dia kehilangan ingatannya pada fakta bahwa kami telah bertunangan. Dia malah mengira masih bersama mantan pacarnya. Lalu kenapa aku tetap menikah? Karena si mantan pacar justru memanfaatkan keadaan ini untuk merebut kembali calon istriku. Nah, epik kan? Cover by me


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

The Fiction © Sakura Hanami

.

.

.

Remember Me

.

.

.

Sasuke. U and Sakura. U

Rate: T

Genre: Romance and Drama

**Warning: **No Lemon and Miss Typo

.

.

.

Happy Reading

Chapter 1

.

.

.

Menurutmu kejadian apa yang paling membahagiakan namun juga terasa ironis di waktu yang sama? Kupikir tidak ada yang pernah mengalami dua hal rasa nano-nano seperti itu sekaligus. Kutekankan sekali lagi, mengalami. Bukan mendengar atau lain sebagainya yang berhubungan dengan itu. Kalau mendengar dua hal baik dan buruk secara bersamaan aku juga sering.

Seperti akhir bulan lalu misalnya. Pada saat itu, aku mendapat kabar bahwa _game_ A yang digembar-gemborkan sejak 2005 akhirnya akan segera rilis pada tanggal 15. Tidak perlu kujabarkan betapa bahagianya perasaanku. Hei, jangan salah. Begini-begini aku juga butuh _game _untuk refresing dari padatnya pekerjaan.

Tapi ternyata aku hanya mampu mencebik, kala web yang khusus memberitakan info-info _game_ melaporkan bahwa perilisan permainan itu diundur sampai Oktober karena alasan perbaikan fitur yang entah apa kenapa aku tidak tahu karena sengaja tidak melanjutkan sisa artikelnya. Cakep bukan? Aku—salah—maksudku _gamers _lain yang aku yakini sudah melambung setinggi awan, pasti merasa hanya diberi harapan palsu. Bayangkan saja, sejak tahun 2005! 2005?! Sudah berlalu selama sepuluh tahun tepat dan rupa-rupanya seperti itu?! Benar-benar…Ah, sudahlah. Aku kehabisan kata-kata saking emosinya.

Nah, kembali pada topik utama. Kurasa kalian tidak pernah mengalami hal yang kumaksud diawal tadi, yaitu mengalami kejadian yang paling membahagikan namun juga ironis di satu waktu. Baiklah, aku akan berbagi pengalaman. Pada suatu sore hari tanggal 22 bulan kemarin, Saat aku membereskan meja kerja dengan senyum sumringah karena ternyata berhasil menyelesaikan semua berkas lebih awal—bersiap-siap pulang, karena itu berarti jadwal _nge-date_ bersama sang tunangan tercinta sekaligus makan malam kami dipercepat—tiba-tiba _smartphone_ku berdering.

Dahiku berkerut saat mendapati nomor yang tertera dilayar menampilkan nama calon ibu mertuaku. Saat kutempelkan benda persegi panjang hitam metalik itu ke telinga, aku langsung disambut ucapan tak jelas susunannya yang disertai isakan pula.

Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi? Perasaanku langsung tidak karuan detik itu juga. Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya aku berhasil membuat beliau tenang dan memintanya untuk bercerita pelan-pelan.

Lantas semenit kemudian, aku sudah berlari brutal. Yang ada di pikiranku hanya sang tunangan yang tengah terkapar di bawa ambulan menuju rumah sakit. Oke, jadi intinya calon istriku sebulan lagi itu kecelakaan hebat saat dalam perjalanan pulang dari supermarket usai membeli belanja bulanan yang diminta sang ibu. Pendarahan di kepalanya luar biasa. Entah kecalakaan antara apa dengan apa, atau dia ditabrak, atau tabrak lari, aku bisa mengurus hal itu nanti. Yang penting aku harus segera menyusul karena ibu mer—calon ibu mertuaku tadi mengatakan bahwa sesampainya tunanganku di rumah sakit, operasi akan langsung dilaksanakan detik itu juga.

Kupersingkat saja, ya. Operasi selesai dengan sukses selama kurang lebih dua setengah jam. Haruno Sakura—itu nama tunanganku—resmi menjadi penghuni kamar intensif VIP. Empat hari empat malam aku menemaninya, sengaja menulis surat cuti seminggu. Akhirnya di hari ke lima, dia siuman. Jangan ditanya apakah kebahagiaanku kali ini sama seperti saat aku membaca _breaking news_ perilisan _game_ A yang kugunakan sebagai analogi di awal tadi. Maka jawabanku adalah jauh jauh jauh lebih membahagiakan seratus kali lipat! Aku langsung mengucapkan syukur sebelum akhirnya menyeret seorang perawat yang kebetulan lewat di depan pintu kamar.

Namun, aku hanyalah makhlukNya yang lemah. Semua sudah ada yang mengatur. Begitupula dengan jalan hidupku. Aku mengerutkan dahi sedikit ketika mendapati senyum dokter Kabuto yang ternyata masih muda ini tidak mencapai matanya. Sebagai seorang psikiater, aku bisa mengetahui makna dibalik tiap ekspresi, sekalipun kulihat dalam sekejab saja.

"Selamat atas kesadaran nona Haruno, tuan Uchiha. Tetapi nona harus melakukan beberapa pemeriksaan mengingat bagaimana luka yang nona dapati. Terutama di bagian kepalanya." Dengan ramah dia menjelaskan. Seolah tidak ada masalah berarti.

Tapi aku tahu. Ada sesuatu dengan Sakura. Mungkin dia tidak mau asal ucap karena masih ragu dengan praduganya sendiri.

Kukembangkan senyum sebagai tanda kesopanan. "Terima kasih, dok. Kapan pemeriksaannya dilaksanakan?"

Apa yang kubicarakan selanjutnya hanya tentang CT _scan,_ prosedur perawatan yang harus Sakura jalani dan tetek bengek lain. Hari berikutnya, pemeriksaan sesi pertama selesai. Hasil yang melegakan karena tidak ada masalah apapun dengan kepala Sakura. Begitupula dengan cedera di tubuhnya. Semua normal. Baik-baik saja.

Selama dua hari, Sakura membisu karena masker oksigen yang belum dilepas. Tetapi pada malam sekitar pukul 20.00 p.m, alat bantu pernapasan itu sudah dikembalikan ke ruang peralatan. Setelah si perawat izin pamit, dengan senyum bahagia aku menanyakan bagaimana perasaannya, yang ia jawab lirih kalau sudah merasa sedikit lebih baik.

Tidak panjang-panjang kalimat yang bisa kubicarakan, karena Sakura harus banyak beristirahat. Setelah menyuruhnya kembali memejamkan mata, untuk pertama kalinya tidur malamku tidak terasa sesak lagi.

Akhirnya, tiga hari kemudian setelah malam pembicaraan pertama kami, aku mengetahui jawaban atas rasa penasaranku terhadap senyum dokter Kabuto yang janggal pada waktu itu. Cutiku sudah habis, jadi aku baru bisa bertemu dengan Sakura sepulang kerja dan saat itulah, aku langsung menatap tidak suka seorang pria pirang jabrik yang amat kutahu adalah Uzumaki Naruto—sahabatku dan Sakura.

Bukan karena apa. Aku selalu menghargai orang-orang yang berada di sekeliling Sakura termasuk kawan prianya. Tapi untuk kali ini, aku pantas marah karena Naruto tengah mengenggam tangan tunanganku serta memandangnya dengan penuh cinta!

Lalu apa lagi itu?! Sakura sendiri tengah berbicara semangat—meski masih lirih. Padahal denganku saja tidak seperti itu?! Maksudku, kondisinya belum pulih benar—Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu sebentar, aku salah sangka. Ternyata bukan Naruto yang menggenggam tangan Sakura, tapi justru mereka sedang berpegangan. Berarti secara disengaja! Lalu tatapan tunanganku itu juga penuh damba—Ya ampun! Pantas saja Naruto menatapnya begitu jika Sakura sendiri saja menyalakan lampu hijau.

Aku langsung melangkah cepat mendekati mereka yang masih belum menyadari keberadaanku. "Ada apa ini?"

"Sasuke," Sakura langsung menyapa, terdengar sedikit terkejut. Sedangkan Naruto justru sudah terlonjak.

Melalui lirikan sekilas, aku tahu dia berniat menarik tangannya, tapi keburu ditahan Sakura. Otomatis tatapanku menajam. Oke, aku memang marah. Tapi aku menangkap satu keanehan. Jadi, kuputuskan untuk menahan lava menggelegak imajiner dalam diriku sedikit lebih lama lagi.

"Kau sudah pulang. Naruto baru saja datang. Oh, iya. Tadi ibu kemari untuk mengantarkan makanan. Kau bisa ambil sendiri disana." Dengan wajah yang menoleh ke kanan, Sakura menunjuk kotak _styrofoam _berbalut tas plastik putih di atas nakas.

Cukup kupandangi sekali lalu, aku lemparkan lagi tatapan pada dua sejoli yang kini kembali berpandangan, tampak bak sepasang kekasih melepas rindu. "Kenapa Naruto disini?"

Alis Sakura sedikit menukik ketika menoleh padaku. "Tentu saja dia menjengukku. Memang apa lagi?" Lalu matanya beralih lagi pada Naruto bersama dengan senyuman. "Iya kan, sayang?"

Demi Tuhan! Bagai ada karet yang mengikat kerongkonganku. Aku mengerjab kaget campur tak percaya. Sayang? Ada apa ini sebenarnya?

Sebentar, akan kujelaskan satu masa lalu dari kehidupanku. Kami adalah tiga sekawan sejak balita. Pertama kali aku mengenal mereka berdua, saat umurku enam tahun. Sedangkan Sakura dan Naruto dua tahun dibawahku. Kami satu sekolah sampai tingkat menengah pertama, karena Naruto yang notabene suka sekali sepak bola, lebih memilih masuk sekolah menengah atas khusus olahraga. Formasi kami tidak lagi lengkap sejak saat itu.

Lalu saat dimana Sakura dan Naruto sempat berpacaran dimulai dari tahun terakhir kelas 12 sampai lulus kuliah. Mereka putus setelah empat setengah tahun bersama karena Naruto ketahuan main api, sebelum akhirnya satu setengah tahun kemudian Sakura menyambut cinta terpendamku sejak sekolah dasar, hingga akhirnya kami bertunangan.

Lalu sekarang? Bagaimana bisa Sakura menganggap bahwa Naruto masihlah kekasihnya—Eits, tunggu dulu. Berakhirnya hubungan mereka kan, sudah berlalu sekitar dua setengah tahun sampai hari ini. Jika Sakura berpikir bahwa dia masih menjalin hubungan dengan Naruto…

"Kau kenapa sih, Sasuke? Kok kelihatan kaget kalau Naruto ada disini? Kan wajar kalau dia menjenguk pacarnya yang sedang sakit."

Aku terbelalak. Mulutku pun terbuka. Lengkap pula dengan sekelilingku yang mendadak sunyi, bahkan suara deru napasku sendiri saja tidak terdengar, seolah di _pause _oleh remot waktu. Inilah jawabannya! Haruno Sakura amnesia dan parahnya lagi, dia kembali ke memori pada masa masih berpacaran dengan Naruto. Itu berarti ingatan tentangku yang terseleksi untuk dilupakan?! Kami sama, ini sungguh luar biasa.

Jadi, apakah kalian pernah mengalami hal serupa denganku? Satu bulan mendekati hari pernikahan—ini adalah info yang membahagiakan—calon istriku kecelakaan hingga menyebabkan dia hilang ingatan terhadap status diriku, tetapi justru mengingat mantan pacarnya?!—inilah bagian ironisnya. Tentu pengalamanku sangat langka, iya kan?

Lalu apa yang kulakukan? Menunda hari bersejarah sekali seumur hidup itu untuk menunggu Sakura sembuh total? Makan waktu, bung. Kau tidak lihat bagaimana interaksinya dengan Naruto yang sangat berbahaya itu? Kuakui aku cemburu. Tapi aku berani bertaruh potong jari kelingking, bahwa kau pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama jika berada dalam posisiku.

Mari kita kembali ke masa sekarang. Yaitu pada hari Rabu tanggal 25 Agustus jam delapan pagi. Di sebuah ruangan tidak terlalu besar, dengan dikelilingi para undangan terpilih. Lalu dihadapanku, berdirilah seorang pendeta berkepala botak. Satu tangan pria yang kutaksir sekitar empat puluh tahunan lebih ini tengah menyanggah sebuah buku.

Hadir pula paman Kizashi—calon ayah mertuaku beberapa menit lagi—tengah duduk di kursi khusus wali pengantin wanita bersama dengan bibi Mebuki. Serta calon istriku sendiri yang hari ini terlihat amat sangat cantik dengan gaun putih. Entah seperti apa ekspresinya, aku tidak tahu kecuali jika kain kasa tipis yang menutupi wajahnya kubuka. Tentu saja hal itu pasti akan terjadi setelah prosesi tanya jawab dengan om pendeta selesai.

Kilas balik kejadian sebulan lalu itu benar-benar luar biasa. Kata orang-orang zaman baheula, menjelang pernikahan, selalu saja ada cobaan yang menimpa calon pengantin. Kupikir inilah cobaan yang dimaksud. Tapi setidaknya, aku bersyukur karena bukan cobaan yang sampai memakan nyawa salah satu diantara kami.

Aku menghela napas pelan. Menguapkan ketegangan sebelum membahanakan kalimat sumpah setia yang sudah menggantung di ujung lidah. "Ya, saya bersedia."

Kemudian, wajah pendeta itu mengarah pada Sakura. "Dan kau Haruno Sakura, apakah kau bersedia menerima suamimu Uchiha Sasuke, menerima kekurangan dan kelebihannya, menemaninya dalam suka maupun duka, kala sakit maupun sehat, disaat kaya maupun miskin sampai maut memisahkan?"

Dapat kudengar Sakura menghembuskan napas pelan sekali. "Ya, saya bersedia."

Pendeta itu mengangguk sekali. "Dengan ini aku nyatakan bahwa kalian adalah sepasang suami istri yang sah dimana hukum, agama dan negara."

Aku menghela napas lega. _Great! _Terima kasih Kami-sama. Jantungku bertalu-talu heboh sepanjang detik berlalu. Meski aku sangat yakin jika keputusan pendeta adalah kami memang menjadi suami istri, tapi tetap saja aku was-was.

"Silakan mencium istrimu, Uchiha Sasuke."

Aku mengembangkan senyum sembari mengangguk sekali. Kuhadapkan tubuh ke kiri. Bersamaan dengan Sakura yang juga menghadapkan tubuhnya ke kanan.

Tarikan bibirku semakin lebar saat wajah Sakura telah nampak seluruhnya. Dia memang cantik. Aku harus berterima kasih kepada Yamanaka karena telah menyulap istriku menjadi seperti ini.

Wajah kami semakin mendekat—lebih tepatnya, aku yang mengurangi jarak. Deru napas Sakura semakin lama semakin terasa hangat. Aku melihat Sakura menutup mata terlebih dahulu dan aku sendiri mulai mengikutinya. Ketika semuanya menjadi gelap, yang kurasakan hanyalah kelembutan dan rasa manis.

"Aku masih belum percaya kalau sudah menjadi istrimu, Sasuke." Sakura berbisik saat kegiatanku belum selesai.

Aku tersenyum miring. Tentu saja dia belum percaya. Sampai kutunjukkan cincin di jariku sebagai tanda pertunangan kami saja dia masih keras kepala. Tetap bersikukuh bahwa Naruto lah pacarnya. Padahal cincin yang sama juga ia pakai. Ia baru terdiam setelah bibi Mebuki menunjukkan foto-foto acara pertunangan kami.

Meski begitu bukan berarti Sakura sudah percaya. Aku sungguh berharap semoga sikap kepala batunya juga ikut hilang sama seperti dengan memori indah diriku. Tapi sayangnya, seperti kata spongebob, semua hanya i-ma-ji-na-si. Sial!

Watak Sakura selain keras kepala adalah tidak mudah percaya dengan orang lain—termasuk aku—dan penuh curiga. Tapi tetap saja dia harus menikah denganku apapun kondisinya, karena kami sudah saling terikat. Sudah ada status yang lebih kuat dari sekedar pacaran yang ia agung-agungkan. Aku lah pemenang mutlak disini.

"Kalau begitu bersiaplah karena aku akan membuatmu segera percaya, cinta." Kubalas dengan sama lirih setelah menjauhkan bibir sesenti darinya.

Sakura memberikan tatapan sengit. Tepat di iris mataku, ia menusukkan belati kekesalan dan kebenciannya sekaligus. Kubalas dengan menaikkan satu alis. Boleh jadi ia hanya berpegang teguh pada pendiriannya sendiri, tapi aku juga memiliki tabiat yang tak kalah keras darinya.

Alasanku kenapa begitu ngotot tetap menikahi Sakura selain karena proses pemulihan kesehatan dan ingatannya resmi kutangani, adalah bukan semata-mata untuk menegaskan hubungan kami, atau takut mempermalukan keluarga besar karena undangan sudah terlanjur disebarkan. Tapi karena Naruto juga.

Di hari aku tahu Sakura amnesia, sebelum lelaki itu hendak pulang, ketika memegang kenop pintu, dia sengaja membeku sejenak hanya untuk berkata, 'aku akan merebutnya lagi' padaku yang tengah bersandar di samping satu-satunya jalan keluar kamar inap Sakura. Sungguh berbahaya nan berbisa.

Waktu itu, aku tidak berkata apapun, hanya memberinya lirikan murka beraura mengancam. Tapi aku justru diberi seringai meremehkan sebelum wajah yang sungguh ingin sekali kutonjok itu menghilang.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa Naruto terus berupaya mengibarkan bendera cinta bahkan ketika pertunangan kami dilaksanakan. Entah sampai kapan dia akan begitu. Lalu sedetik kemudian, tanpa diduga, ide untuk menikah tanpa perlu menunggu Sakura sembuh muncul. Itulah asal muasal dari kejadian hari ini.

Satu sudut bibir istriku terangkat. Jujur saja, dalam kondisi apapun, dia tetap terlihat cantik. "Berusahalah sekuat yang kau mampu, suamiku."

Wow, entah terbuat dari apa tengkorak kepalanya. Kupikir bukan dari zat kapur seperti manusia kebanyakan. "Mari kita lihat."

Jika kupikir-pikir lagi seluruh jalan hidupku selama dua puluh tujuh tahun terakhir, hal yang paling tidak kusangka akan terjadi selain hari ini, yaitu menikah dengan sang pelabuhan hati yang tengah amnesia, juga kenyataan bahwa hubungan persahabatanku dengan Naruto semakin meretak disana-sini hanya karena masalah asmara.

Aku tidak tahu apakah Sakura menyadari perubahan dua orang pria yang paling dekat dengannya selama ini. Tapi menurut opiniku, tidak. Apa mungkin kami berdua terlalu pandai berakting atau gadis itu saja yang kurang peka? Memang tak ada kesepakatan secara lisan, tapi sejak aku mulai menjadi pencerah kesuraman hati Sakura, Naruto tidak lagi menatapku ramah saat hanya berdua saja.

Mungkin dia menilaiku pengecut, pecundang, munafik atau sebutan lain yang lebih buruk dari tiga anggapan diatas. Tapi disini, aku sama sekali tidak main tikung atau main bacok dari belakang sehingga menjadi penyebab gadis itu _move on_.

Tapi sekarang kondisinya lebih berbeda lagi. Aku kira, cukup Naruto seorang yang menganggapku jelek. Tapi ternyata aku dan Sakura juga kembali menjadi rival seperti saat sekolah dulu. Tentu saja bukan rival dalam hal prestasi akademik dan non akademik yang menyehatkan. Kini, dia mengobarkan permusuhan yang sesungguhnya.

Tak lama kemudian, ibuku datang membawa nampan, dimana ada sebuah kotak yang berisi sepasang cincin di dalamnya. Seperti pernikahan kebanyakan, setelah sesi berciuman sebagai tanda sentuhan pertama kami sebagai sepasang suami istri, selanjutnya adalah pemasangan cincin.

Karena semua tindakan dimulai dari pihak pria, maka setelah aku mengambil cincin yang ukurannya paling kecil, kuraih tangan kanan istriku tersayang untuk memasangkan simbol ikatan kami di jari manisnya.

Sejenak aku tertegun. Meski dia telah mencoba cincin ini ketika di toko perhiasan, melihat hal yang sama untuk kedua kali saat pernikahan berlangsung seperti sekarang, rasanya jadi berbeda. Kini di mataku, benda bundar emas tersebut terlihat jauh lebih indah.

Tapi fakta jika Sakura hilang ingatan membuatku seketika mengumpat dalam hati. Semua ini masih permulaan. Permulaan yang kuakui saja terlalu mengejutkan. Entah apa yang hendak Kami sama tunjukkan padaku dengan istri yang amnesia, serta kehadiran riak dari masa lalunya. Tapi meski begitu, tetap kuusahakan kisah rumah tanggaku akan berakhir dengan sama indahnya dengan cincin pernikahan kami.

* * *

To be Continued

* * *

Author Note:

Yuhuuu! Ketemu lagi sama saya ^^

Saya bawa cerita baru yang sedikit lebih berat, yaitu tentang pernikahan. Sedikit ribet karena saya masih remaja. Tapi saya gak akan memasukkan unsur-unsur dewasa kok. Ini masih aman-aman saja. Makanya saya masukkan di rate T.

Apa udah ada yang nangkep kalo pekerjaannya Sasuke dokter jiwa? Ide cerita ini muncul dari pelebaran ide dari fic saya sebelumnya yang berjudul Fiction and Fact. Jadi maaf kalo membosankan. Ah, kayaknya saya lagi demen-demennya sama para dokter. Wkwk.

Kemudian, saya juga patut memberi tahu bahwa fic ini saya _publish_ dalam dua versi. Yang pertama versi di ffn sedangkan yang kedua untuk versi wattpad. Ada yang tau wattpad? Wattpad itu semacam facebook. Tapi digunakan untuk publish cerita. Kenapa disebut kayak facebook? Karena disitu kita juga bisa nulis status.

Tetapi tentu saja ada perbedaan. Untuk versi wattpad, saya pakai tokoh real. Dalam wattpad, Sasuke menjadi Pradipta Gunawan, sedangkan untuk Sakura menjadi Andira Yurita, dan Naruto menjadi Dimas Anggara. Selain perubahan nama, untuk versi wattpad tidak mengikuti budaya Jepang, tetapi Indonesia asli. Kemudian, secara kepribadian, tokoh-tokoh _real _ itu memiliki karakternya sendiri. jadi bukan berarti sifatnya Awan sama kayak Sasuke, enggak dong.

Saya gak bisa gitu karena tokoh _real_ saya, haruslah memiliki ciri khas sendiri. Lagipula, awalnya fic ini memang diperuntukkan ke wattapad. Lantas, kenapa saya publish juga di ffn? Sebagai tantangan aja buat saya, apakah bisa memakain satu ide dengan dua kultur budaya serta _setting_ yang berbeda. Itu aja^^

Lalu seperti biasa, saya gak bisa janji bakal _update _cepet, karena tugas kuliah juga gak main-main. Jadi saya minta maaf di awal. Walau begitu, saya juga mohon dukungannya untuk fic ini. Karena tanpa kalian, saya gak ada apa-apanya^^

Nah, sekian dulu kicauan saya. Ntar kalian bosen lagi. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan dan terima kasih bagi yang sudah berkenan baca^^

Salam hangat,

Sakura Hanami


End file.
